There exist a variety of electric propulsion or drive technologies used to power vehicles. The technologies include electric traction motors such as DC motors, AC induction motors, switched reluctance motors, synchronous reluctance motors, brushless DC motors and corresponding power electronics for controlling the motors. In the prior art, it has been common to couple the traction motor(s) to the front or rear wheels of the vehicle using a mechanical drive-line with reduction gears and a differential. Sometimes, the motors are mounted in the driving wheels without a differential and coupled to the wheels through speed reduction gears. While such systems are functional, they suffer from higher weight, lower reliability and lower efficiency due to the mechanical drive-line (gears, differentials, transmissions, etc.) between the motor(s) and the wheels.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need to provide traction motors and control systems for EV, FCEV, and HEV application that do not require use of a differential or reduction gears. In addition, it is desirable to provide such traction motors having a form suitable for inclusion directly in or adjacent to a vehicle wheel. It is further desirable that such motors employ permanent magnets for good efficiency and high torque density. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.